


Washington's Spies

by WashingTURNT



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M, Implied Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Stripper AU, because why not, businessman Hewlett, stripper Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Edmund had never meant to take a step inside. He passed the dark building on his way to and from work every day, it having always cast a shadow over an otherwise pleasant street...Edmund Hewlett is a simple businessman, but even simple men have simple needs. And when he meets a scruffy man that goes by Caleb, he is introduced to a woman who can take care of those needs very well.(AKA the stripper AU that no one asked for.)





	Washington's Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has not been beta'd so please point out any mistakes! I'd appreciate it. I would also like to know whether or not to try and make it into a multi chapter fic? If you think I should please tell me in the comments! Also this is like the longest thing I've ever written and enjoyed, wheeze.

Edmund had never meant to take a step inside. He passed the dark building on his way to and from work every day, it having always cast a shadow over an otherwise pleasant street. So he ignored it, no matter how much the man at the entrance tried to sell it to him when he walked past on his day home. He’d simply only scoff at him.

 

Like he would listen to a man with such little need to look after his own facial hair after all, he wouldn’t be surprised if the interior was as scruffy and unclean as his beard.

 

He simply ignored him and kept on route. Why go in when he could go back to his nice apartment, have some tea, and read a pleasant book? Besides, he was only being targeted due to him being a businessman and that he clearly made enough money to enter such an establishment.

 

This was obvious due to his nickname, ‘Briefcase’. It was always, ‘Hey, Briefcase, what about today?’ ‘I have some lovely stock today, Briefcase’ ‘You can’t ignore me forever, Briefcase, Y’know you’re curious’.

 

It was like an annoying insistent nickname from High School.

 

The worst part about it, was that he could always change route home from work. He didn’t need to put up with the ungroomed man’s persistence, but he was stubborn and kept going and, perhaps, he was right in the sense that Edmund was curious.

 

He’d never been in a strip club anyway…

 

Yet he was too stubborn and refused to even peek inside, and he was content with that for the time being. He would simply refuse the temptation of ‘Washington’s Spies’.

 

Or, at least he was until the dark overcast sky decided to let loose a downpour of rain, causing him to hurry home whilst using his briefcase as cover in an attempt to stay as dry as possible. The scruffy man, having obviously had an idea whilst seeing Edmund hurry through the wet streets up ahead, grabbed his arm when he moved to pass him and swiftly ducked inside.

 

By the time he had yanked the hand off of his arm, he was already inside and making a puddle on the sticky carpet he was stepping on. God, did he hope it was sticky because someone spilled apple juice and not the less desirable (but more realistic) option.

 

From the look on the man’s face, it was the latter. “Yeah, you’re gunna have to watch your step, Briefcase. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t think about it too much… Or own a UV light or whatever.”

 

Edmund scowled. “I’ll be fine as long as I leave!” He declared, turning where he stood and was about to storm out when a hand grabbed him arm. This one was softer and smaller than the other.

 

He looked up to see a gorgeous woman, all pale skinned and dark hair, batting her eyes at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. Okay, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to stay until the rain stopped. He swallowed heavily and she grinned.

 

“Attaboy! Briefcase, this is Ms Strong. She’s trying to make ends meet after her husband fucked off and abandoned her, has daddy issues, and loves to help businessmen like you unwind, for a price of course.” He was grinning a too wide smile but was quickly gone before Edmund could notice.

 

Then Ms. Strong was dragging him off somewhere. “What’s your name, big boy?”

 

He took an embarrassingly long time to answer. “E-Edmund. Edmund Hewlett.” He spluttered and stammered, making her gave him a grin that made him swallow heavily again. Oh dear, what had he gotten himself into…

 

“Okay then, Mr. Hewlett, let’s get to the fun stuff, shall we?”

 

He nodded quickly and was pushed onto a chair.

 

* * *

 

 

He wished he had the strength to say that was the last time he went in that club, but he did not. He tried, he really had, but dreams of big brown eyes and pinned up brown curls that cascaded down a lovely exposed neck plagued him nearly every night. He’d always wake up in a state afterwards that really wasn’t suitable for work and needed to be… taken care of, resulting in him being almost late for work several days in a row.

 

He needed to take care of this problem properly, and he concluded, most likely foolishly, that the only way to stop dreaming of Ms Strong was to have a talk with her.

 

Or maybe that was his excuse to see her dance again?

 

He walked into the place, this time on his day off, and wasn’t surprised to see it fairly busy. However, he was disappointed as he saw Ms Strong currently dancing for a different gentleman, he had red hair and looked quite a bit taller than him he couldn’t help but note. He tried not to stare for too long and went to sit at the bar next to a fellow wearing a beanie – which he thought was a weird fashion choice for a club like this.

 

“Ah, Briefcase!” The man behind the bar proclaimed, giving him a wide grin as Edmund looked up in surprise.

 

“I didn’t know you’re a bartender?” He said, confused. How could the man greet him outside and take care of the bar at the same time? But he simply laughed and beanie man was giving him a weird look now. He looked back at him and he swore he recognised the kid, but then he looked away and started to drink his beer and the spark of almost recognition vanished.

 

“Only on weekends, usually its Townsend.” The man winked, bringing Edmund back to the present situation. Ah yes, he was buying a drink. From the unshaven man behind the bar (very unsanitary, he should have a hairnet for it) whose name he didn’t know.

 

He bit his lower lip. “What is your wine options?”

 

“White or Red.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

The bartender (??) laughed. “It’s a strip club, buddy, people don’t usually come to drink fancy wine. They come to make bad decisions.” He shook his head at him in amusement and even beanie boy smiled. “Now, whiskey or beer.”

 

Edmund hesitated. “I don’t really drink- “

 

“That wasn’t a question.”

 

* * *

 

 

Edmund found himself sipping on a lukewarm beer as he stole glances at Ms Strong as she occasionally changed customers but stayed with the tall ginger for most of the time. Beanie would scoff at him and the scruffy man would simply beam at him. He wondered if he ever frowned?

 

“What’s your name?” He finally broke the silence, causing scruffy guy to look surprised at the question. Well, it wasn’t a frown but it was closer to one than a smile.

 

“Me?” He asked, pointing to himself in confusion. Edmund nodded, the man mustn’t get asked that often he supposed. “Um, Caleb…”

 

He smiled and offered his hand, the scruffy man – Caleb – stared at it funny. “I’m-“

 

“Briefcase, I work at a strip club. I don’t care about your name.”

 

His smile faded and pulled back his hand, he returned to sadly sipping his drink. He looked back at the dancers and Caleb spoke up again.

 

“We have four dancers. Two girls and two boys, Y’know if you’re into that kinda thing.” He winked once more but Edmund barely caught it as he wasn’t paying attention to him, more to the male pole dancer on stage. He had to admit, even if he wasn’t into guys, that was impressive.

 

“That’s Lafayette.” Caleb continued. “He works here weekends and holidays, if you’re interested in him. Very flexible. Once he got drunk and sucked his own dick for the audience.” Edmund choked on his drink and Caleb hummed and nodded, almost proudly. “This is his second job. He has one as a cashier at a Walmart too. It’s to pay for his night school.”

 

“Jesus… That sounds like quite a handful.” He muttered and Caleb nodded again. “And what was his name? Lafayette?”

 

“Yeah, he’s French. He’s going to try and get his US citizenship soon. I wouldn’t mess with him though. He’s Washington’s favourite, if you fuck with him I have no doubt that’ll you’ll be barred.”

 

“Washington?”

 

Caleb rolled his eyes at the question and pointed to a well-built older gentleman that was stood close to the stage, obviously admiring the view and Lafayette was lapping up the attention. It was clear they had a thing going on. “Washington. The boss. The guy this whole strip club is named after. He owns the place.”

 

Ah yes, the strange name, ‘Washington’s Spies’.

 

“Why is it called that? Why spies?” Edmund couldn’t help but ask.

 

“What is this? Twenty questions?” He huffed, being silence for a moment or two. He didn’t think he was going to speak again.

 

But then he pointed to another stripper, this one a girl. “That’s Shippen. She is like… 17? Maybe older?”

 

Edmund turned to look away from her to Caleb. “She’s a minor!” He whispered loudly, his face flushing from having looked at her suggestively. Caleb just shrugged. “How is she allowed to work here?!”

 

“We have an unofficial motto here, ‘We won’t ask for ID if you don’t offer it’. She never showed an ID, Washington gave her job. To be honest, he’s probably the only one who knows her actual age. He punched a guy for her once.” He paused for a moment, as if reminiscing. “She’s also part time, can’t have her Daddy discovering her job.”

 

Finally, the man gestured to the final stripper, currently sitting in a flustered woman’s – who was wearing a banner reading ‘Bride to Be’ and a fluffy pink crown – lap. “Now that’s Benny boy. Tallmadge. You touch him at all without his permission and you’ll be dealing with me.”

 

Edmund looked to Caleb and finally saw him frowning at him. He concluded he much preferred the grin. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Caleb nodded and pointed behind him. “It seems your ride is finally available.” Beanie boy (he’d almost forgot he was still there) scoffed again and gave a glance at who Caleb was referring to.

 

Right enough, Ms Strong was there standing behind him, waiting for him. He swallowed and accepted the hand when she offered. Ignoring the glare from the tall ginger as he was lead to the back room for some fun that he’d have to suffer through. At least he wouldn’t be messing his work trousers this time…

 

Through all of that, he’d completely forgot he was here to talk to her, not to soak his pants and try and dry off in the shabby bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

So talking to her was a bust. He hadn’t even remembered his ‘mission’ until half way through his taxi ride home and felt his face turn red as he thought about his night. However, he wore a stupidly wide grin on his face.

He can’t say he regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Comment and tell me!


End file.
